


Walk of Shame

by girlingoldboots



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: After Chloe wakes up in the devil's bed, she just wants to go home.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> First fic written in about five years, so I'm a little rusty. Fell in love with this show and these idiots in love. As usual not beta'd and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I don't own these characters, just like playing in the sandbox.
> 
> Written for [](https://luciferbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://luciferbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**luciferbingo**

_"You snore, by the way."_ He said with a smile on his face as she gave up trying to put on her shoes. Yes she did snore. On occasion. It wasn't uncommon. And just to get in the last dig he called out cheerfully to her. _"Like an Albanian field wench!"_

She glared at him over her shoulder as she tried to leave with dignity. Well as much dignity as one could have being half dressed and looking like she had a rough night. Which she surmised was accurate. 

Punching the elevator button she just wanted out. She needed to shower, burn these clothes, and try to figure out how to forget this failure ever happened. The plan was to sneak out nice and quiet without anyone seeing her. It also turns out that getting dressed in an elevator is more difficult that you would imagine. She was pulling up her underwear, dress half on when the doors opened and she found herself face to face with Maze. 

_Fuck my life._ She thought. Lucifer’s hot, always put together friend was the last person she wanted to see. Especially with her bra hanging from her hand and one shoe on. 

"Decker? You look like shit." Maze was not one to mince words. 

"I feel like shit.” Chloe responded. "Look this isn't what it looks like, I just want to get home, okay?"

"It’s obvious it's not what it looks like." The other woman snorted. "You're walking too straight." The other woman looked her up and down. "Who knew you had legs like that though."

Unsure if she should be flattered Chloe just winced and headed towards the door, only to be hit by a bright sunbeam right in her eyes. "Ugh. Daylight." It was like God's judgement or something. She slammed the door shut. 

“Here." Maze said, throwing her a pair of sunglasses she dug up from the bar’s lost and found bin. "Lightweight."

"Sometimes." She pinched the bridge of her nose. How much did she drink? She remembered drinking a couple glasses of wine before getting Dan's text. _Detective Douche_. She’d never admit it out loud but the moniker was correct, she probably moved on from wine to something harder. That lead the decision to get back at Dan by throwing herself at the person he hated most: Lucifer.

She threw her bra on the bar. "At least he didn’t take advantage."

"Well. He wouldn't. You were shit faced and out of your mind. No one here is going to do anything to anyone they don’t want done to them. I throw out people for that." Maze put a glass of water in front of Chloe. "Here."

"Thank you." She replied and took a tentative drink. Ugh. Good thing she was off today. She could go home, throw out all the alcohol in the house, get herself together and be presentable when Trixie came back from spending the night at Dan’s and her school day. 

Maze then threw a bar towel at her. "Might want to clean up." And she pointed to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Without asking questions she went into the ladies room. Maze was being nice, well for Maze anyway. Frankly a knife in the back would be better than the headache.

With Chloe in the bathroom Maze texted Lucifer: _Your human looks like hell_.

_Droll. Very droll. Can you make sure she gets home in one piece?_

She didn't respond.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Chloe was feeling more human. She managed to get off her make-up, and just finger-combed her hair with water. Good enough. She also finished getting dressed and while it was obvious she was doing a walk of shame, she didn't look like she woke up on a side walk.

That was when she realized that she didn't have her phone, wallet, or keys. Shit. So she was too drunk to drive here, must have gotten an Uber, and had sketchy plans about the next day. She mentally cursed herself out for being irresponsible like that. She'd be spending the rest of the day cataloguing the failures of the last 24 hours, That also meant she'd have to ask Maze to get her a cab or kill her. Both were viable options. 

Exiting the bathroom she braced herself. "I was wondering..."

"I got you a cab. I didn't see that heap you drive, and frankly I doubt you’d get home in one piece."

"Thank you."

"Don’t mention it." She said with a small smile before catching herself. "Seriously don't ever mention it."

"Mention what?" Chloe asked, playing along. It was definitely time to go home and begin forgetting the whole incident.


End file.
